


untitled (or, the one where yunho suddenly has superpowers)

by ladadadi



Series: KPFM Fills [5]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/10141.html#cutid3">here</a>.</p></blockquote>





	untitled (or, the one where yunho suddenly has superpowers)

"Fuck," Jaejoong hears as he drifts out of sleep. "Shit,  _fuck!_ "  
  
"Yunho?" he asks, sitting up a little and squinting blearily through the dark. "What's going on?"  
  
"What," Yunho says, "the  _hell_  am I doing here?"  
  
Jaejoong blinks. "Um. I don't know?" He fumbles for the lamp on his nightstand. When he turns it on, Yunho's standing in front of him in an old sweatshirt and pajama pants. "How did you get here?"  
  
"I don't know!" Yunho pushes a hand through his hair. "I was in bed trying to go to sleep, and then I turned over and accidentally rolled off the mattress, but when I hit the floor, it was  _your_  floor." He looks like he's about to cry.  
  
"Okay," Jaejoong says, "okay, come here." He grabs his cell phone and offers it to Yunho. "You can call your manager and have him come pick you up, alright? And we won't tell anyone about this."  
  
Yunho nods and takes the phone with shaky fingers. "I'm sorry," he says while the phone rings. "I didn't mean to—oh, hi, it's um. It's Yunho."  
  
Jaejoong rubs at his eyes while Yunho paces around the room, then glances at the clock. 4AM. He'd have to be up in an hour anyway. At least now he'll definitely have time for coffee.  
  
"Thanks," Yunho says, and Jaejoong looks up to see Yunho holding his phone out to him.  
  
"No problem." Jaejoong clears his throat. "So, um. Are you hungry at all?" Yunho nods, a little hesitant, and Jaejoong slides out from under the covers. Belatedly, he remembers that he'd gone to bed shirtless—Yunho averts his eyes, and Jaejoong pulls on the nearest clean tshirt. He isn't used to feeling this awkward, but it's undeniably strange having Yunho in his new apartment. He steps on all the squeaky floorboards and bangs his elbow on the wall, things that Jaejoong learned to avoid after a month of doing the same. The space feels cramped with him here, even though it fits Yoochun and Junsu and their manager just fine when they all come over for drinks. He'd forgotten how much room Yunho takes up. Has always taken up. Fuck.  
  
He ends up sitting across the table from Yunho while he eats Jaejoong's leftover jajangmyeon, nervously drumming his fingers on his thigh. Finally, he asks, "So how are you doing?"  
  
"Good," Yunho answers, looping a noodle around his chopsticks.  
  
"And, um. Changmin?"  
  
Yunho gives a lopsided smile. "He's okay. What about you guys?"  
  
"We're good, I guess." Jaejoong bites the inside of his cheek.  
  
They avoid meeting each other's eyes for a few long moments, until Yunho coughs and says, "I was thinking about you, you know."  
  
Jaejoong's eyebrows knit together. "What?"  
  
"When I fell out of the bed." Yunho shrugs. "There was a group of fans yelling something about you when I got into the van after the radio show we did today, and…I don't know, it just stuck in my mind, I guess."  
  
"So, what, you transported yourself here?" Jaejoong had meant it as a joke, but they stare at each other across the table instead of laughing.  
  
"Yeah," Yunho realizes. "Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, shit," Jaejoong says. "Where the fuck are  _my_  superpowers?"  
  
"We told you not to go," Yunho says, and Jaejoong starts laughing because of course leaving SME means that he missed out on this, of course it did, and he knows he should feel free now but he just feels jilted, and Yunho is laughing with him because  _how fucking ridiculous is this situation_ , and then they're both crying and, fuck, Jaejoong doesn't even know what's going on anymore.  
  
"Do you know what this means?"  
  
Jaejoong wipes at his eyes. "You and Changmin will have to wear spandex and fight crimes at night?"  
  
Yunho laughs hoarsely. "It means I can come over whenever I want." He reaches over and takes Jaejoong's hand, and Jaejoong thinks that maybe it's okay if he doesn't get to fly or turn invisible or blow bubbles out of his ears, just as long as he can keep having this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladadadi.livejournal.com/10141.html#cutid3).


End file.
